1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to LED (light emitting diode) lamps for illumination purpose and, more particularly, relates to an improved LED lamp having a good heat dissipation.
2. Description of Related Art
LEDs have many beneficial characteristics, including low electrical power consumption, low heat generation, long lifetime, small volume, good impact resistance, fast response and excellent stability. These characteristics have enabled the LEDs to be widely used as a light source in electrical appliances and electronic devices.
An LED lamp generally requires a plurality of LEDs mostly driven at the same time, which results in a rapid rise in operating temperature of the LEDs. However, since the lamps lack effective heat dissipation mechanisms, continuous operation of the LED lamps can cause overheat of the LEDs, resulting in flickering or even malfunction of the LEDs.
What is needed, therefore, is an improved LED lamp which overcomes the above described shortcomings.